


A Twist

by hopennhesi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot Twists, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopennhesi/pseuds/hopennhesi
Summary: A real and unexpected turn of events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tendou needs more love...  
> I have a headcanon that Tendou knows english because of all the memes he has.

You knew Tendou Satori for one reason and one reason only. He had memes.

You knew that was a petty excuse, but you told everyone that to save yourself from telling them that you thought that Tendou, for you, was pretty hot.

You didn't know if it was his personality, from the teasing nature and easy going guy he was, or was it his looks that attracted you.

Then you concluded it was both.

To get back to the point, you didn't straight out lie that you knew Satori because of memes. That was actually how you met. With the two of you being among the top people to know the english language well enough, you helped the teachers out a lot.

Of course, you knew who he was, and he knew who you were. With going to the same class and all. But neither you nor him made any move of actually starting a conversation with the other.

Until you two ended up being grouped together for a project.

Even then you didn't talk much, until you asked him.

_'How did you even learn english so well?'_

 Tendou actually laughed so hard when he answered you. To be honest he was laughing because he thought you didn't know what memes are.

Your expression was of sheer surprise. That wasn't the answer you were expecting. And with wide eyes, you could only mumble out.

_'I think I'm in love.'_

That was a mistake.

Two years later, he never let it go. Every time you mentioned a boy being cute in front of Satori, he would only pout and say.

_'But (name)... Aren't you in love with me?'_

He would pout at you, and you always just ignored him, but always mumbled

_'that was two years ago, leave it...'_

But you were really glad how things turned out. He was your best friend, and everytime you were with him he made you smile and laugh.

And hearing all those insults of him being a monster, made you sick.

Because he was anything but that.

Yes, he is very annoying, but he was one the most nicest people you have ever met. He was always there for you when you were feeling down, and he didn't do much, but when he was right there next to you, your mood changed from sad to overly happy. He was just that kind of person.

...Also a teasing jerk.

Sunny day, boring classes, the same as always. Free periods always made you cheer as you could listen to your music without anyone bothering you.

Most of the people left the classroom to enjoy the warm day. Trying to enjoy yourself as much as you need, you slouched in your desk so far that only the back of your neck touched the table behind you. Having your hands crossed over your stomach, and your legs streched out and spread out, being mindfull of your skirt covering the areas that nobody should see.

It was very peaceful, until someone slammed their hands on the table behind you where you head was resting.

God that made you scream, making you instinctively jolt to bring your body in a normal sitting position. You put your hand to your heart, as you whipped your head to see who would actually do such a cruel thing.

Your face fell in to a frown, as you could recognize that smirk anywhere. Well, and that spiky red hair. Nobody could miss that.

_'You are the worst person I have ever met.'_

_'We both know that isn't true. Now move over, I wanna listen to your music.'_

With a swift move, he brought a chair next to yours and sat down. He pulled out one of your earbuds and placed it in his ear, crossing his arms over the edge of the table and resting his head, closing his eyes.

You just shook your head in a disapproving motion, but decide to just let him do what Tendou usually does.

You changed the song. It was a slow song, with some beat drops, and you yourself decided to relax.

No more than 30 seconds in to the song, you realised it was one of your pervy song.

Talking about sucking dick, riding faces, fucking everywhere. It really wasn't a subtle song, but you enjoyed it, despite the lyrics.

Until it dawned on you.

Tendou knew english perfectly.

You quickly took the one earbud out of his ear, and you could see that he was starring at you.

The minute Tendou saw your blushing face, he bursted out laughing.

Clutching his stomach as if it was really that funny. The small amount of people that were in the classroom gave you judging stares. But how could you realky focus on that when you just gave a provoking jerk material to tease you. Not to mention the slight blush covering your cheeks.

_'Oh. God. I was just waiting for you to realise.'_

Tendou stood up from his seat, and headed to the exit of the classroom, still giving small giggles and laughs.

_'Didn't know you were such a perv.'_

With that he left the classroom, leaving you a furious and blushing mess.

God...what have you done...?

Meanwhile, Tendou could be seen sprinting down the halls, in search of a bathroom. He attracted curious eyes, and he ignored many of the 'slow down's and 'hello's that were said to him. Breathing out the heaviest sigh that he thought it was. He swiftly ran into an empty stall in the boys's bathroom.

Taking deep breaths, trying to take back the air that was wasted on his very, very short trip here. He sat on the toilet, as his eyes diverted down to his pelvis. An evident hard on could be seen through his school pants, and he only thought to himself.

_'I should not have though about her riding my face...'_


End file.
